The invention relates to a valve device comprising a valve housing which bounds a valve chamber in which a valve member is accommodated for movement between a blocking position and a release position in order to influence a free flow cross-section for a fluid in a flow path between an inlet passage terminating into the valve chamber and an outlet passage leading from the valve chamber, further comprising a first absolute pressure sensor for providing a first pressure signal as a function of an operating pressure in the flow path, and further comprising an evaluation circuit for processing the first pressure signal. The invention further relates to a valve assembly comprising a plurality of such valve devices and to a method for calibrating such a valve assembly.
From DE 10 2005 036 663 A1, a so-called mechatronics unit is known, wherein a mechanical component and an electronic component are placed in a housing, the mechanical component comprising one or more solenoid valves and pressure ducts, while the electronic component comprises a printed circuit board with electronic components. Sensor modules for measuring physical variables are installed into the pressure ducts, the sensor modules being absolute pressure sensors or differential pressure sensors as required.